


forever and onward

by dimenovelcowboy



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This For Me, Marriage Proposal, theyre gettin married!!! the girls!!!!, this is self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimenovelcowboy/pseuds/dimenovelcowboy
Summary: proposal timeeeeeeeeeeee
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	forever and onward

Katherine peers at Sarah over the rim of her coffee cup. Her head is bent over her tablet, brow furrowed in deep concentration. Her hair is dangling in her face, though she shows no intention of moving it, and Katherine reaches across the counter to tuck the soft bangs behind Sarah's ear. 

It's quiet in the kitchen, but comfortably so. Winter sunlight spills through sheer curtains, striping the floorboards, and the radiator pipes too-much-too-dry heat into the room. 

Katherine needs to ask about that.

Their mornings are simple and separate, and yet so, so intertwined - they’ve been dating for 3 years, one would hope things would bleed together a little. Sarah rises before the sun and takes the extra moments to stretch and breathe, and put on a pot of coffee, though she doesn’t drink it herself. Katherine’s alarm plays itself out half an hour later, and the first thing she does once she’s up is turn on the shower for Sarah, because Sarah’s out on a run at this point, and the water in their apartment takes ages to warm up - nothing’s worse than having to jump in a cold shower in the dead of a New York winter. They’ll finally collide in the kitchen. 

Their mornings are easy. 

The blend of their routines, of their _lives_ , frankly, is sustainable, and is something Katherine so desperately wants to sustain. She dreams of dark nights spent curled like quotation marks; lazy, languid summer afternoons sipping tart lemonade and sweet, humid air; shivery autumn evenings when the wind has just found its bite, when just-a-little wine-drunk kisses spill into more-than-a-lot love-drunk wandering hands and tangled limbs. She dreams of unending simplicity: when their lives grow and expand, they build the space for each other within themselves, and if their lives should ever shrink again, they fill those spaces in - neither of them ever too much or too little for the other. 

She fingers the ring in her pocket. 

Sarah has the morning off today, but she’s still studying, because that’s what med students do, Katherine has discovered. 

They go out for breakfast when Sarah’s off. Katherine moves to the kitchen table and sits down, feigning interest in the notes for her latest article, really listening for the soft slap of Sarah flipping her tablet case closed, for the piercing shriek of the stool she’s perched on scraping across the floor. 

_Slap._

Katherine grabs the ring from her pocket and drops to one knee a couple feet from Sarah’s stool, watching Sarah’s back lose the mug-handle curve it takes up when she’s studying, and drop her legs from the tailor sit she’s so fond of, whether there’s room where she’s sitting or not.

The stool slides back.

Katherine’s heart beats up between her ears.

Was breathing always this hard?

Her fingers tremble where they’re pinched around the band of the ring.

Sarah stands. 

Katherine had a speech planned. Not that it matters, because she can’t remember it at all. 

A gasp from above, then choked up giggles.

Katherine looks up at Sarah, who’s got her hands clapped to her mouth, her eyes curved into happy crescents, the prettiest flush of pink blooming over her face. 

There isn’t an uncertain bone or blood cell in Katherine’s body. She loves Sarah, deep and fierce, and she wants to stay with her, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer; she wants to grow with her, ebb and flow, crest and fall, all by her side.

“Will you marry me, Sarah?”

Sarah nods, and then tears spill from Katherine’s eyes too, sliding the delicate band onto Sarah’s left ring finger. Sarah pulls Katherine to her feet and into a kiss, lips barely brushing each other’s through blushing smiles.

Katherine cups Sarah’s face in her hands, resting their foreheads together. “We’re gonna get _married_ ,” she says, breathless, the words tumbling from her mouth in pure reverence. 

Sarah’s eyes drift shut, her hands curved around Katherine’s waist. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on tumblr!! @dime-novel-cowboy


End file.
